


[podfic] Jealous Kiss

by yikesola



Series: podfic [7]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: 2013, Established Relationship, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:13:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23989426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yikesola/pseuds/yikesola
Summary: Phil is usually not the possessive one between the two of them. He’s starting to understand why Dan hates it so much. Jealousy isn’t easy on the tummy.A ficlet about rumours and photoshop.
Relationships: Dan Howell/Phil Lester
Series: podfic [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1672813
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	[podfic] Jealous Kiss

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Jealous Kiss](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21760300) by [yikesola](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yikesola/pseuds/yikesola). 



> original ficlet based on the prompt: jealous kiss

**Length** — 2:39  
**Stream/Download** mp3 via [Google Drive](http://drive.google.com/file/d/1Cj377gDkUivEZi32lcqxtfxCa4Hmi5sz/view?usp=sharing)

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading— come say hi on [tumblr](http://yikesola.tumblr.com/post/617127795051610112/podfic-jealous-kiss) !


End file.
